valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Aeos
Aeos was a split-level planet in the Andromeda galaxy, it was home to the Aeon, who were split into Wingly, Darkwing and Termian races, to the Dragon species, who were winged and wingless as well as the animal-like Thera. It had a high absorbance of magic from the universe and most species on Aeos evolved a genetic cohesion with magic to such an extent that it has become part of their physiology. It orbits on it's side and has two moons that play an important role in spreading light across the world. Geology Aeos was an unusual planet for a number of reasons; the main and obvious reason was it's split-level geology, Aeos was comprised of two distinct layers, and was split by a war between the Dragons and Aeons centuries ago. This war was of such magnitude that it knocked the planet to one side so the planet's rotation bathed one side in near-constant sunlight while the other near constant darkness, forcing the Aeons to use the reflective qualities of one of their moons and the shade of the other to sustain a regular night-day cycle. * Stratos '''The uppermost layer was known as Stratos, or less commonly "the Skylands" by Termians and home to the winged Aeons and Dragons, it was composed of a countless number of laputa (floating islands) that floated above a global layer of water known as the Skysea that was held up by powerful magical forces. Some islands were as big as small continents, others were no bigger than several feet; these laputa were thought to contain a significant amount of empowered sonnstone to cause the islands to attain a permanent levitation. The nation of Wingfeild and the city of Royal Wingfeild sat on one of the biggest laputa on the lighter side of Aeos called Great Wingfeild. The Darkwing laputa nation, known as Arcadia, sat in turbulent clouds on the darker side in a ring of large laputa known as the Precipice Isles. * '''Skysea: '''The Skysea was a floating layer of saltless water as much as 80 meters deep in some places, while in others swirled in natural hydroatmospheric eddies. In some parts the Skysea dipped or flowed around natural air currents and pressure creating thinner areas of water and too featured laputa structures that float within or partly within the water; the water itself was also highly absorbent of light enough to fill the Termia lowlands with light each day. The Skysea gave off a mist each day that covered it in cloud. This sea is the gathered remnants of a great ocean before the War of the Dragons and Halfbreed Rebellion and is still teeming with life, many creatures of which can survive and move in both water and air. The Skysea is monitored by the Wingfeild Royal Guard Imusa who's absolute power over oceanic elements made her the only one who can access Termia. * '''Termia '''Known by the colloquial term "the Lowlands", Termia is the official name for the solid land beneath the Skysea, but more precisely the Sovereignty of Termia in which the wingless Aeons and the wingless dragons live respectively. It is ruled by a president but is technically still semi-autonomous with Royal Wingfeild. Smaller independent nations exist in the Lowlands too such as the Kingdom of Desson in cold, darker side of Termia who worship the Arcadian and Hyphon that are against the rule of the Stratos nations of Wingfeild and Arcadia over Termia. The Lowlands are also home to the Thera species who inhabit a forested area known as The Wilds. Most of the Lowlands are green lands of fields, forests, rivers and lakes due to the ever-present salt-free Skysea above, which forms clouds from under it at time depending on pressure systems that affect the water from above. More rocky and volcanic areas also exist as well as colder regions. Sunlight is also distributed quite well through the water, having little effect on brightness, in fact the sea above dissipates and distributes the sunlight rather effectively, but diffuses the direction of the light itself making the sun utterly invisible, giving the Skysea the appearance of a radiant, sunless blue sky from the surface of the lowlands during the day and at night glitters with sonn particles, giving the appearance of stars. '''Auran and Onaro The moons of Aeos play an important role in distributing and diverting sunlight each day across the planet after the Great War knocked the world sidewards. Auran the Crystal Moon has a surface composed almost entirely of sonnstone, and during it's closeness to Aeos' sun absorbs light and energy from it, this caused the moon to glow and emit heat like a miniature star, during this time it holds this charge as it passes across the darker side of the planet giving that side a, relatively bright daytime, meanwhile the bigger, barren moon Onaro, known as the Dust Moon, blocks the sun on the lighter side, in an slow eclipse that gives the lighter side a night. System According to the Aeon their sun is called Aeronasi and there are 10 other planets orbiting it, early efforts with Transit Gates found much of them uninhabitable and as the Aeos never developed spacefaring vessels, instead relying on their gateway magic to traverse the galaxy, the system itself was never properly explored, but has been studied by astronomers in Wingfeild and mapped by charts. Other worlds include Beros, a cold, desolate wasteland with a thin but dust cloud-covered atmosphere and some plantlife.Category:Planets Category:Locations